My Girl
by SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira
Summary: Full Summary in Profile. Nikko/Courtney. Courtney is a hard-working Saudi Arabian-American. She is a tour guide for Saudi arabians with friends Janet and Caspian. Nikko is now the President of Amana hotels. Whereas, he's looking for his lost cousin Jade.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Girl, Spectacular, or any characters. This plot is based on Filipino Remake of Koreanovela _My Girl_. I do not know if Australians have another language. Just stick with me!**

**Dedicated To: Eyeofthesky17, Thanks for PMing and encouraging me to write this!**

**Ages: Courtney/Nikko/Janet/Caspian/Tammi/Robin/Michael: 22 Uncle Greg: 58 Kristine: 45 Bell: 42**

* * *

**Chapter One: My Girl**

Courtney Lane hopped off the tour bus, "Hello! Welcome to New York!" she said happily, "Come on! Let's go!" she said happily. She led the Saudi Arabians to the Statue of Liberty, "This is our statue!" she stated, "It's my favorite statue!" Her best friends Janet and Caspian stood by her side. "You speak very good Arabic." said Saudi Arabian.

Courtney looked down, and then up, "My mother is Saudi Arabian decent." she continued, "She taught me how to speak Arabic." she became happy, "I also watch Arabic movies!"

* * *

Nikko Alexander's car door was opened by his butler, Royce. "Good morning Sir Nikko." he said. Nikko nodded at him. His personal assistant, Robin spoke to him. "Sir, the visitors are here."

"How about grandfather?" he asked, following her into the mansion.

"He's in his office." Robin said.

* * *

In his office, was Nikko's grandfather, Greg. He was looking at a picture of his daughter and Nikko's cousin. He put it down, that's when Nikko came in. "Well, are we not going down yet?" Nikko asked.

"I'm just waiting for you!" His grandfather said.

"Really grandfather? Your neck tie isn't even fixed yet." Nikko said. He helped Greg with his tie.

"I used to fix ties for you." Greg said.

"I remember." Nikko said.

"You've grown up to be a fine young man, Nikko." Greg said, "I'm proud of you." Nikko and his grandfather embraced.

* * *

"Yes! Where do we buy snacks?" asked a Saudi Arabian in Arabic.

"Wait a minute!" Janet said in Arabic, "Caspian!!" Janet called out. Her brother got off the tour bus. She walked to him with Courtney, leading everyone, "This is my brother! His name is CASPIAN!!"

"How are you Caspian?" the Saudi Arabians asked.

"Hello! There are plenty of snacks here for all of you." Caspian said in Arabic, holding a big basket.

"Geez what are you?" Janet asked, "They answered in English." she continued, "I hope you can answer them in English."

"I don't want to you know already that I'm not good in English." He said in Arabic, "Come on, stop this, they're already hungry."

"Okay...okay!" Courtney said.

* * *

A family came into the big mansion, "Laila!" said Bell.

"Hi, welcome." Said Nikko's aunt Laila.

"Hi Auntie." said Bell's son. Their families were so close, they called each other family.

"It's so good that you can come." Laila said.

"Of course!" Bell said, "I will not miss Uncle Greg's retirement party." she continued, "And who am I not to be there for his lash 'Hoo-rah!'."

"Excuse me." Laila said, she turned to Bell's son.

"Nelson." She said, and left.

Michael started walking, until his mother stopped him, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"Ma, I'm just going..." he was cut off.

"Don't call me ma. We're in public." Bell said.

"Isabella, I'm just going to see Nikko." Nelson said.

"No you can't." Bell said, "You're just going to hide from me. Just stay here."

"Come with me." She said.

"Bell!" said Nikko's other auntie.

"Kristine!" Bell said, "Hi!"

"Is it true what I heard?" Kristine asked, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Which one?" Bell asked.

"That you're going to be president of Alexander and co." Kristine said, "Congratulations Madame President."

"Oh, thank you!" Bell said, "But it's not official yet, because Greg has not called me yet."

"You're the senior vice president of Amana hotels, who else should become the next president?" Kristine asked, "It's you!"

"Geez, it does not mean I will get the position right away." Bell said, "But thank you for your support."

* * *

Greg was talking to two friends, Neil and Joseph, "I'm not even thinking about that, I still have two months before I retire officially." Greg said, "You've met my grandson, Nikko."

"Of course!" Neil said, "Your grandfather always talks about you."

"Not only talks about you, but he's proud of you." Joseph said, "And with good reason, I heard that you earned top honors at Harvard University. Congratulations!"

"Not only that." Greg began, "He's in his last year of Master's degree in buisness." he continued, "And as expected, he's in the top of his classes."

"And where else did I get those genes from?" Nikko asked, "You, grandfather."

* * *

"It's so hot!" Janet said, "Did you not put swimming in our itinerary schedule today? They don't care, I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

"Did you know, it's expensive?" Asked Courtney, "Do you know what expensive means? Hmmm? Expensive."

* * *

"All of you are the reasonhs why Amana Hotel and Resorts is a sucess." Greg said, "This started as a small family inn, and grew to be one of world's best and biggest hotel-resort chain in New York."

Everyone applauded for him, "I love this company." Greg began, "There's a lot saying that I love it too much." he continued, "Because of this, I have many things I have not attended to." he continued, "My health, and my family." he looked at his wife, Jocelyn, "And this is why I am looking forward to my retirement." he said, "I've already reached a decision as to who will be the next President of hotel and resorts. So, without further adieu."

Bell stood up in the crowd. "I give you, our new president...my grandson, Nikko Alexander." Everyone clapped for him.

* * *

Nikko was with Greg in his office, "I'm not ready to be president." Nikko said, "There's Auntie Isabella, she's your Senior VP."

"You're the one, who I want to continue what I started." Greg said, "I've been training you for all your life. "

"Thank you grandfather, but I will be in peace if someone could help run it." Nikko said, "How about Auntie Kristine?"

"I already tried to convince her before," Greg began, he stood up, "She really does not want to. She wants to run our home instead of the hotel." Greg stood by a table. Nikko got up and stood by Greg, "Grandpa, I can't run this alone." Nikko said.

"Nikko, you're the only one left in my family that can run the buisness." Greg said, "If you want someone that can help manage the hotel, then find Jade. Find her."

* * *

Janet and Courtney were doing a skit, "Joc-joc, Mark, my sons, where are you?" Courtney asked. She ended the skit and stood up, "Clap your hands!" Courtney said, "That was an excerpt from our favorite movie, _Where did you go?_." Courtney said, "Clap your hands!!" Her cell phone began to ring, "Excuse me!"

"Hello?" Courtney said, "Miss Aliza, why?"

"_Courtney, a problem your dad is gambling again._"

"What!?" Courtney asked.

* * *

Eli Lane was at the horse race, with his boss, Asyong. "It looks like you are pretty lucky today, you're on a winning streak." Asyong said.

"Just a little, boss." Eli said.

"So, who's going to be next? Crystalla Diamond?" Asyong asked.

"Not her, she will lose." Eli said.

"Really?" Asyong asked.

"Yeah really, it's me you're talking to." Eli said.

Asyong handed him a pouch, "Here."

"What's this, boss?" Eli asked.

"Bet it on whoever you like." Asyong said, "That's $3,700."

"Really?" Eli asked.

"Maximum, bet it." Asyong said.

"Are you sure boss?" Eli asked, "Thank you boss."

* * *

Greg was looking at a picture, "Jade." he had a flashback.

_"Are you going crazy Anya?" Greg asked, "You're going to get married to a security guard?" he yelled, "He's just going to use you!"_

_"I'm pregnant." Anya said. Greg slapped her daughter, Jocelyn hugged her._

_"Just try seeing David again." Greg said, "If you do that...just forget that you have a father, forever. I'm not going to recognize that garbage you call a baby you're carrying!" Greg yelled._

Greg felt a tear fall, _Forgive Me_. He thought, he started to wheeze. He clutched his chest and collapsed.

Nikko came in, "Grandpa, here you go." he said, he dropped the glass and rusht to Greg. "Grandpa! Auntie Kristine! Grandma Jocelyn!" Nikko yelled.

* * *

**There you go! Chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spectacular, My Girl, or the plot. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: My Girl**

The ambulance drove Greg Alexander to Mercy Hospital. The nurses rushed him in, Nikko, Jocelyn, Kristine, and the guard Ricky following behind.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Nikko said.

"Dad!" Kristine screamed.

The four watched the nurses shock him, Nikko and his Aunt Kristine hugged, crying. Jocelyn sat on the couch, crying her eyes out. Ricky held his tears, at least he tried to.

"Grandpa, fight!" Nikko said, "Fight!" he said, "Fight it!" Nikko then thought, _Don't leave us again...stay alive! I promise that I will find Jade for you._

* * *

Courtney was at the horse racing center, "Miss Aliza, where's my father?"

"There he is." Aliza said, pointing to Eli Lane.

Courtney, followed by Janet, Caspian, and the Saudi Arabians.

Courtney walked to her father, angrily. "Dad!" she yelled. He jumped, scared.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" he asked, "I thought you had work?"

He then noticed the Saudi Arabians, "Welcome to New York!" he said, "Do you like New York? You will like it more outside. Go outside." He said, "You go outside and take a look outside too!"

Courtney said something in Arabic.

"Handle them for now, ok?" she said to Janet and Caspian, "Sit down." she said to Eli, "You said you wouldn't gamble. What's this?"

"Yeah, but I got a large tip from Asyong." Eli said, "I'm using his money to bet."

"Is it only his money? None of it is yours?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I just put mine in together." Eli said, "I used our rental money. So it can double, right?"

"What if it won't double!?" Courtney asked, "What happens if we lose!?"

"Don't go against it. Take it easy." Eli said, "Don't go against, the money will double. Believe in me."

The race began, "Go! Go! Run, go!" Eli said.

Courtney crossed her fingers, hoping they would win.

"Get close! Don't falter!" Eli said, "You still have a lot to go!" he continued, "Get close! Get Close!"

The horse Eli bet on won. Courtney screamed in excitement. Eli hugged his daughter.

* * *

Kristine looked at her father, the Doctor, Doctor Nguyen said, "He suffered from a heart attack, this is more serious than the one seven months ago." Dr. N said, "Double the precaution now on."

Nguyen turned to Nikko, "Nikko, heart disease is a traitor, it will help a lot if he can rest well." he said, "Don't let any anger or excite stress him."

_Where are you Jade? My cousin, where are you?_ Nikko thought.

* * *

Courtney spoke in Arabic as the Saudi Arabians boarded a bus. She waved to Janet and Caspian as they boarded the bus.

Eli came behind Courtney, "My child, you're going to be happy with your father." he said, "Do you know how much we earned?" he asked, "30,400 dollars. Not only that, we will be on Asyong's good side." Eli said, "Because his 3, 700 is now 500,000."

Courtney screamed happily, "Yes! We are already rich!" she said, "But...it was just a lucky chance dad."

"That hurt." Eli joked, "Now that we have 30, 400 we need to eat delicioud food. Where do you want to go? Name it!"

"You're going to treat, dad?" Courtney asked.

"Of course!" Eli said.

"That's good, because I'm hungry already!" Courtney said, "Ok! Let's eat at Asian Cuisine! I love Chinese!"

"Oh my, they will lose money because of you!" Eli joked.

Suddenly, a dark tall man grabbed the pouch with 530,400 in it and pushed Eli, knocking down Courtney.

"Ouch!" Courtney said, she then yelled, "Hey! Someone help! Robbers! Hey! Hey!" she yelled, trying to run.

"Courtney! Courtney!" Eli said.

"Give us our money back!" Courtney yelled, "Hey robbers! Come back here!" She stopped.

"Courtney, it's over. There's nothing we can do." Eli said. Courtney sighed, holding back tears.

* * *

Eli and Courtney were inside their rental home, "My child...I'm sorry dad failed again." Eli said.

Courtney dumped chili into his bowl, "Eh? It's not your fault anyways." She said.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to Asyong." Eli said, "Besides, there are alot of people who saw it. I'm sure he will believe me."

"Oh my, I'n not sure that'll happen." Courtney said, "When it comes to money, Asyong will not forgive you, right?" She asked.

Two voices called Courtney's friends, Janet and Caspian Anderson.

"Oh my, hold on." Courtney said.

"Geez what's going on?" Eli asked.

"What happened to you guys?" Courtney asked, "Seems that you're being chased."

"My mom is coming...my mom is coming..." Janet said, "Do you have money to pay the rent?"

"Geez, we were unlucky today." Courtney said, "We got robbed."

Janet began speaking in Arabic because Eli couldn't understand, "Were you really unlucky?" she asked, "Or your dad just spent it. "

Courtney spoke in Arabic, "It's not his fault." She said, then spoke in English, "Save us from your mom."

"Hey hey!" Eli said, "You're speaking in Arabic again so I can't understand it." he continued, "You're talking about me aren't you?" he asked.

"Oh my, mom is pi**ed today." Caspian said in Arabic.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Surely this will be war." Caspian said.

"I'll mind my own buisness." Eli said, walking away.

"Mom's coming, she's coming!" Janet said.

Courtney turned at the people who also rented the place, "You saw nothing!" she said. Her dad gathered things.

"Eli! Eli!" said Mrs. Anderson (Maria)

"Mom, no one's here. No one." Janet lied.

Their mother pushed them away and walked, "No one here. No one, ma." Janet said.

Mrs. A almost moved the curtain where the father and daughter were.

"No one's here." Janet said.

"Hold on a second, I think they're hiding from me." Maria said.

"That's not it mom, she's still with the tourists." Caspian said in Arabic.

"Mom. what Caspian means is that Courtney is working overtime with the tourists." Janet said, "Maybe so she can pay you right away."

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah really." Janet assured her mother.

"You twins, maybe their using you so they can get away from me." Maria said.

"Mom, they can't get away." Janet said, "Because they're both under surveillance from bot of us. They can't!"

"Good, you know why?" Maria asked, "Because I don't trust them one bit. Oh my! Especially Eli! Oh my! He's not that good of a father. Let's go!" Maria said. She turned to the others who rented this place, "Mr. Chua, did you really not see them?"

"I did not." Mr. Chua said.

"That's good, I will collect your rental payment soon." Maria said.

Courtney comforted her father, resting her head on his shoulder.

**A/N:**

**Full Info: (Real info, Chapter 1 had wrong ages...)**

**Nolan Gerard Funk as Nikko Alexander based on Filipino remake character _Julian Abueva_. (22)**

**Tammin Sursok as Courtney Lane based on Filipino remake character _Jasmine Estocapio_. (22)**

**Simon Curtis as Royce Du Lac based on...no one **

**Victoria Justice as Tammi Dyson based on Filipino remake character _Annika Ramirez_. (22)**

**Ronaldo Valdez as Greg Alexander based on Filipino remake character who he also acted as, _Greg Abueva_. (58)**

**Demi Lovato as Kristine Alexander based on no one. (30) **

**Joe Jonas as Ricky Magtalas based on...no one. (32)**

**Andrea Lewis as Robin based on Filipino remake character _Sheila. (22)_**

**Angelina Jolie as Jocelyn Alexander based on...no one. (57)**

**Greg Germann as Eli Alexander based on Filipino remake character _Chito Estocapio_. (45)**


End file.
